


Trouble

by Watercolor_doubt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, Feelings, Iron Daddy, M/M, Oblivious Tony, Peter is of age, Peter is stubborn, Tony Stark/Peter Parker - Freeform, Tony has a heart, hes 23, peter really likes tonys arms, tony stark is daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watercolor_doubt/pseuds/Watercolor_doubt
Summary: peter gets badly hurt in a fight against a group of baddies and tony finds him in an alley way unconscious. romance ensues... eventuallythis is the first fic ive posted here and would love feed backthank you to my friend Tatsuha21 for beta reading it and helping me edit!!!





	1. chapter one

“How do I explain this?” Peter said into the phone. “One moment I’m swinging across the city, catching baddies, then the next i'm in Tony Stark's penthouse?”  
  
_Peter had been awakened from his unfortunate slumber by his phone ringing, Ned of course, probably wondering where he was. He didn’t know where he was, when he looked around all he saw was the bed he was in, a nightstand and a tv in the corner. Until he saw the note on the unfamiliar nightstand._  
_ Spider man, you’re safe. I called your aunt, feel free to stay as long as you need, you had a big lump on your head when I found you. There's a bathroom across from the bed, ill be in my lab just ask Friday if you need anything._  
  
_ -Stark_  
  
“How in the world did The Tony Stark find you?” Ned yelled through the phone.  
  
“I don't know! Maybe he was going to some swanky party and happened to see me or something? But I don’t know why he'd be in queens for a party,” Peter wondered, getting off the bed and walking towards the bathroom. “Ned, this bathroom is huge, it's got two sinks.”  
  
“Bathroom? Are you in his bathroom? What hair product does he use?”  
  
“I'm not looking through his cabinets, Ned. I'm a guest that would be rude. I'm just trying to find my suit.”  
  
“You mean those pajamas you wear when you're fighting bad guys?” Ned laughed at Peter's replying grumble. It's not like Peter has the money to get a custom tailored superhero suit. Plus he was proud of the suit he made.  
  
“Yes my suit, but I can't find it anywhere.” Then he remembered. The people that he was trying to stop last night, they had some kind of laser gun, his suit was ruined. “Damn it, I bet he threw it away, it got ruined while I was fighting last night. It took me forever to make.” He walked out of the bathroom and looked around, “He left a note saying if I need anything ask Friday but I don’t know who Friday is.”  
  
“Maybe it's his butler,” Ned suggested.  
  
“What kind of butler is named Friday?”  
  
“Not a butler. Hi, Peter. I'm Friday, Mr. Starks AI. I'm here to help, what do you need?” Peter jumped, spidey sense tingling as a screen swung out of the wall showing what he assumed was data and all the things the AI was allowed to access, “I'm sorry Peter, I didn’t mean to scare you, I was informed that you had acute senses so I was mistaken that I couldn’t scare you.”

“Um. Its… okay I guess. Hi. Ned, I got to go.” He could hear Ned's resounding laughter as he pressed the end call button and straightened his back.

“Do you need something, Peter?” the AI chirped. It sounded like a woman, a kind soft voice but with an electronic component to it.

“Um I guess I'd like to know where my suit is?”  
  
“Mr. Stark has it in his lab. Would you like me to tell him you're up?”  
  
“Um yes?”  
  
“Mr. Stark will be notified. You're free to go get food and something to drink in the kitchen. It's right down the hall.”  
  
“Thank you Friday.” Peter nodded as he walked out of the room, turning to walk towards the kitchen.  
  
He finally got a chance to look around. The walls were a nice shade of grey, everything was really, very industrial and simple, nothing looked lived in. There were no pictures on the wall, no jackets or socks thrown around. Maybe Mr. Stark didn’t like clutter. That would make sense.  
  
The kitchen was massive, a six-burner stove, metal sink, stainless steel cabinet doors and fridge, an island that would make Aunt May cry. All clean and looked untouched. His stomach took that moment to tell him he was hungry; he hadn’t eaten since dinner with Aunt May last night. He didn’t even know what time it was.  
  
“Hey, miss Friday?” Peter called into the quiet room, looking around for another computer face, but all he heard was her voice.  
  
“Yes Peter?”  
  
“What time is it?”  
  
“12:35 pm, Saturday,” her voice calmly informed him, “Is there somewhere you have to be? I can inform Mr. Stark and he can order a car for you.”  
  
“No thank you. It’s okay, miss Friday, I just didn’t know what time it was.”  
  
“Okay Peter, Mr. Stark is on his way up from his lab. And you can just call me Friday.”  
  
“Thank you, Friday.”  
  
“You’re welcome Peter.”  
  
Peter was panicking, he was about to meet his idol, the man he’s had a crush on since he was 15. “Oh no.” He scrambled to look through the fridge so he didn’t look like he was snooping, which he wasn’t in the first place, but he couldn’t have Mr. Stark think he was. He was too nervous to even actually pay attention to what was in the fridge, maybe too busy listening to the elevator. He could hear it coming up, the air rushing in the elevator shaft as it sped up to the penthouse. And then, a ding. He took a breath, heart pounding as he waited for Tony Stark to come into the kitchen. He didn’t know what would happen, didn’t know if he was ready for it either.  
  
He turned from the fridge to see the elevator doors open, revealing a greasy Tony Stark. He wasn’t wearing a suit, oh no this was much worse. He had a white tank top on, covered in black oil and grease. Peter could see his broad shoulders and thick forearms, muscled from all the mechanic work he's done over the years on his suits. He had black pajama pants on and what looked like black slippers. But god, seeing him this close was like a dream. Peter let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding as Mr. Stark stepped out of the elevator and towards him. He was smiling and wiping his hands on a rag.  
  
“Hello little spider, I need to talk to you.”  
  
He was dead, Mr. Stark was gonna kill him. Or maybe he wanted to talk him out of being a superhero. He'd rather die than not be Spiderman. The closer Stark got, the more Peter panicked. And as Tony got to the island ready to say something, mouth open and a word hanging on his tongue, Peter burst.  
  
“Before you say anything I know being a hero is dangerous but please don’t make me stop, I love what I do and it’s the only thing that keeps me sane nowadays and I really, really don’t want to stop, please, please don’t make me stop. I promise I'll only go after the robbers and purse snatchers, no one big like last night, I won't even leave Queens when I patrol, just PLEASE don’t make me quit,” Peter rambled, while Stark stared at him in confusion.  
  
“What are you talking about kid? I'm not gonna stop you from doing what you want.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“I was gonna tell you I want to make a new suit for you.”  
  
Peter looked up with wide eyes at the playboy, “What?”  
  
“I want to make a suit for you.” Tony laughed and confirmed what he'd said. “But first, food. I'm hungry and I bet you are too so i'm ordering out, anything sound good to you?”  
  
“I don’t want to impose.”  
  
“I brought you here kid, you're not imposing, what do you want for lunch?”  
  
“I’m not picky.”  
  
“Chinese it is.”  
  
“And I'm not a kid,” Peter grumbled, crossing his arms and leaning on the island as Mr. Stark walked to the couch in the living room.  
  
“You are to me kid, you're what? Nineteen?”  
  
“I’m twenty three.”  
  
“Still a kid to me kid.” He laughed, “Hey Friday can you order some of my favorite Chinese food from that one little restaurant? And make it double for me and the kid.”  
  
“Yes boss, already on it. It will be here in half an hour,” Friday confirmed and then it was silent.  
  
Peter could hear everything, the blood in his ears, Tony's breathing, the wires and electric systems in the penthouse buzzing and whirring. It was too quiet yet too loud at the same time. Peter pushed himself off the counter and walked to the living room to sit on the couch, on the opposite side so he wouldn’t make Tony uncomfortable. The couch was so soft when he sat down, his weight making him sink down in the cushion. It was hard to maneuver but he got comfortable, hugging his legs close to him.  
  
“Mr. Stark?” Peter broke the silence after a few minutes, looking over to Tony who was on his phone, absentmindedly scrolling through emails and texts.  
  
“Yeah kid?”  
  
“How did you find me?”  
  
“I was following you.” That took Peter by surprise. “Have been for a while, you are one talented Spidey.”  
  
“I… I don’t, what.” Peter shook his head, trying to make sense of what he was told. Tony Stark had been following him.  
  
“How long?”  
  
“Hmph probably back when you were going to that sciencey high school for smart kids.”  
  
Stark got up from the seat of his couch, walking to the liquor cabinet that was across the room and poured him some whiskey that looked like it cost more than Peter's apartment.  
  
“I don’t understand, I wear a mask, how could you have known it was me?” Peter turned, body facing Mr. stark as he walked back to the couch, drink in hand.  
  
“Because you made mistakes along the way, the first one being, changing into your suit in an alleyway while there's tons of traffic whizzing by. That’s how I found out about you in the first place. I was going to a meeting when I saw this scrawny kid changing out of his clothes into this baggy onesie. I was confused so I looked you up.  
  
“Kept seeing these videos of you swingin' around the city, catching purse snatchers and getting cats out of trees for old ladies and I thought you could do so much more, so I started following your growth... And I saw a couple mistakes you made along the way.” That's when Peter looked up from his knees, he was always so careful. He'd never made a mistake, at least not that he knew of.

“Peter, can I call you Peter?” He nodded in permission. “Peter, you change into that onesie in an open alleyway, I'm surprised someone didn't catch you before I did. And it's not just because I was following you, that first time I saw you was a coincidence.”  
  
Peter could feel his blush rising up from his back to his neck and cheeks. He never thought anyone would be able to see him, no one notices people in alleys. And now his idol and crush saw him in his underwear in an alley. This was just getting worse by the minute.  
  
“I never…” he started.  
  
“Exactly! You never thought, so you didn't worry about it, when you're in this line of work that's all you should do, think about who or what might see you. You can't be sloppy.” Tony turned his body to face peter, putting his still full glass on the coffee table. “And when I saw you that first time I got a picture of your face, did a search and figured out who you were.”  
  
“That sounds like you were stalking me,” Peter chimed in.  
  
“I was, but not in a creepy way, what I found made me want to follow you, make sure you didn't get into any trouble. Peter Benjamin Parker, 15 year old going to Midtown school of technology, got a scholarship cuz your aunt couldn't afford it, your parents and Uncle Benjamin passed away, and you have a friend named Ned.”  
  
“Is that all?”  
  
“Nope, you love science, I'm guessing you made the web slingers yourself?” Tony grabbed a Stark pad that was laying on the side table of the couch and pulled up a hologram of Peter's web slingers. “They're pretty nice, not as nice as I could make them, but we have some time to work on those. I couldn't figure out the web stuff though. It stuck to all my sensors and scanners so I couldn't get an actual scan of it,” he concluded, spinning the hologram to look closer at it.  
  
“I can show you how I made it,” Peter perked up, putting his knees down and put his full attention on Stark and the hologram.  
  
“I think that would be the best solution. I actually want you to work on the suit with me.”  
  
“I'd like that, but I don't think I'd be able to afford it…”  
  
“You don't have to pay for it, kid. It's all covered by the up-and-coming hero program I have.”  
  
“Since when have you had that?”  
  
“Since I knew you existed.”  
  
And, at that, Friday interrupted, letting Tony know the chinese he ordered had arrived, “Happy is bringing it up now.”  
  
“Thank you, Friday. Let's eat kid, we’ll talk more after I get food in you.”


	2. truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter realizes something, tony doesnt believe what hes seeing and is having trouble paying attention
> 
> again thank you to tatsuha21 for his help!!!

It'd been a couple of weeks since Peter’s accident. Him and Tony had been working since that night, tinkering and messing with the gadgets Tony wanted to incorporate into the suit. Some of them, Tony didn't want Peter to know about yet, so he worked on them by himself, when Peter was home or patrolling. 

Yes, Peter was still patrolling. Tony had made him a simple starter suit based off the one Peter had made himself. This new one, Red and blue with a spider on the chest; his eye shapes were more pointed than the ones he had made. The feet actually had soles now and his ability to stick to walls was noticeably improved. In his old suit, he had to take his shoes off to crawl up buildings and structures. It, however, was only a prototype, no high-tech gadgets or dohickeys.

Peter didn't mind, he liked the simplicity of it, but he also loved working on the techy suit with Mr. Stark. It was nice getting to spend time with the man he’s been daydreaming about since high school, getting to watch his arm muscles flex and relax while he was moving equipment or straining to get wiring in the right place in the suit. Peter would catch himself staring and quickly look away, a bright red blush creeping up his neck. 

He might have thought Tony didn't notice, but oh he noticed. He could see the kid staring at him out of the corner of his eye, see when he quickly looked away, catching that beautiful blush on his cheeks. He knew it was wrong, but he stared too. Peter was beautiful. Curly brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, a look of concentration on his face when he was figuring equations and soldering wires. It was incredibly adorable and fucking hot at the same time, and Tony didn't know how to deal with it. 

So he decided to put some extras into Peter’s suit. Just some backup safety precautions that would put his mind at peace. The one he liked best was the training wheels protocol. It monitored Peter’s location, safety, heart rate; stuff that could tell Tony that he was in danger if need be. 

He knew it sounded creepy but he felt something for the kid, something more than just friendship, or paternal. Definitely not paternal. The protectiveness he felt was something more intimate than he’d felt before. He didn't know if it was love, not this early, and not after what had happened in his last relationship. He didn't want to conclude that yet. It could just be a fondness for the kid. He didn't know how to explain it. 

Peter, on the other hand, had no clue how Tony felt. He just thought Tony was being nice, letting him hang out when they weren't working on the suit. They ate pizza and chinese food while watching movies on the giant flatscreen in Tony’s living room. Sometimes Peter fell asleep leaning on the arm of the couch, Tony would pick him up and put him to bed in the spare bedroom, making sure to call Aunt May to let her know Peter was fine. 

Some nights, when Peter sat closer to Tony, he fell asleep leaning on his shoulder. Tony took those moments to admire Peter. When he was asleep, he was so peaceful looking. His face completely smooth, mouth open, little snores softly passing his soft looking lips. But Tony only looked. He couldn't bring himself to touch him unless he was putting him to bed, he felt like he would be crossing a hundred boundaries if he did. Tony couldn't lose the one thing that had brought him joy in the last few weeks. 

That's where they were now, on Tony’s couch, watching a movie. Peter was right next to him, radiating heat onto his side. And Tony wasn't paying attention to the movie. He was too busy looking at anything but Peter, who decided tonight was a good night to wear shorts. 

Tony had invited him to hang out, no work, just some dinner and a movie. As much as he felt gross for wanting to be around the kid, he couldn't help himself. He loved being around Peter. But did he have to wear those damn shorts? 

Peter didn't realize what he was doing to Tony. He had ran out of clean jeans and it was hot, so he wore an old pair of shorts he still had. But he did notice Tony staring, finally, and he smiled to himself and decided to tease the billionaire. 

“Mind if I lay down?” Peter asked, startling Tony out of his own thoughts. 

“No, why wo…” Tony didn't have time to finish, stunned into silence by Peter laying his head on Tony’s thigh and stretching his legs out across the couch. Tony's hands stayed still, not leaving their positions, one resting on his chin, the other laying on the arm of the couch. He just stared at the boy in front of him. Brown fluff of hair on his lap. He wasn't going to survive. 

“So when are we gonna finish that suit?” Peter turned to look up at Tony’s face, seeing the shock painted across it. 

“Oh um, it’ll probably be done the next time we work on it. Um, I've only got a few tweaks to do,” he replied, still not looking at Peter. 

“Are you okay Mr. Stark?” He knew what he was doing; finally figured out that Tony felt the same thing he did. But he wanted to play a little bit. He waited so long to meet his idol, so he was going to make him squirm.

And squirm he did, ever since that night, Tony didn't get a freaking break. Peter would wear shorts almost every day he was at the penthouse. And not just any shorts, short shorts, booty shorts, shorts that only covered his ass at best. 

Not only that, but he would bend down, what seemed like on purpose, to get things. His ass in the air, shorts riding up. It was torture. 

Tony didn't know Peter knew how he felt. He always thought he was good at hiding his feelings. And everytime he caught himself staring at Peter’s ass, he felt guilty, like he was taking advantage of the kid. But honestly, he wasn't trying that hard to stop staring. 

He could just imagine walking behind Peter and doing the dirtiest things he could think of. He was almost positive he was a virgin. That made the fantasies worse for Tony. It took all his concentration to not pop a boner everytime Peter showed up to the tower, or bent down to get something he’d dropped. He could tell the kid to go home, or stop inviting him over so often, but he just couldn't help himself. Tony craved Peter’s presence. He didn't see many people much, except for the usual business meeting or party he would crash. 

He was so lost in his daydreams, he didn't notice Peter walking up behind him, “Hey Mr. Stark, do you think you could help me with this new web formula I've been working on? I can’t get it to stick to anything but itself.” Tony startled when he heard the kid’s voice right in his ear.

“Jeez kid! Don't do that to me!” 

“Ha! Sorry, you should’ve been paying attention, sir.”

“What did you need, kid?” he asked, turning his chair around to face Peter.

“I was needing help with this new web formula.” He handed Tony a beaker with a white substance in it, the web fluid, and smiled. 

“Show me what you did.” He got up and walked towards Peter’s work station. 

“This is the formula. I don't know what I did wrong. I only made a few tweaks to it to make it melt a little faster.” He scratched his head and bent to lean on the low table. 

Tony cleared his throat and turned his attention from Peter’s shorts to his formula book. “Well it looks like you wrote everything correctly, walk me through what you did.” He watched as Peter went through the steps of mixing the fluid until he caught the simple mistake he must of made in the mix before. 

“That's where the problem is kid, you must have grabbed the wrong tube when you were getting supplies,” Tony reached above the Peter to get the right tube, “Here you go spiderling, just go through the ingredients again but put this instead of that.” Peter took the correct tube and gave Tony the incorrect one. 

“Thank you, sir.” He gave Tony a little sly smile to tease him as he took the tube. Peter knew he made that mistake, he did it on purpose to get more of Tony's attention. And maybe just so he could call him sir. 

He figured if Tony wasn't going to act on his feelings, then he would. He had always had a little thing for calling his partners sir, or daddy. He could see how the word made the older man squirm in his seat when he said it. He just couldn't wait to say it while he was under him, both of them covered in sweat, gasping for breath while they breathed in each other as much as they could. He always imagined Tony would be so careful with him, taking his time with him. The gentle touches, those strong arms holding his small frame. He wanted someone else to be the strong one, the one with the power to hold him down. Tony was that man, he would do anything to get under those abs. 

Peter didn't realize he was daydreaming as he poured the last ingredient in until Tony grabbed his wrist to stop him from spilling it on the desk, “Woah there dreamy, you almost melted my desk.”

“Shit. I'm sorry sir, I was just thinking.” Peter looked at his wrist, which Tony was still holding. His wrist was so small, and he gulped as he realized Tony's hand engulfed his whole wrist. 

“What were you thinking about kid?” Tony asked, letting go of Pete’s wrist. 

“Nothing, just some... stuff.” Peter cleared his throat and cleaned up what had spilled on the desk. 

“Oh is it a girl? Maybe a guy?” Tony leaned on the desk next to him, crossing his arms as he teased the younger man. 

“You could say that, yeah. Been crushing on this guy for a while but he barely knows me.”

Tony could only hope that Peter was actually talking about him. He knew it was silly to think all the teasing and flirting was actually that. He was too old for Peter and too harsh and messed up. There’s no way he could be the one he was thinking about. Sure, he’d be over the roof if it were true, to be able to kiss him, hold him. But nope, it had to be someone he knew from high school.

\-------------  
A couple days later and they were both back in the workshop, brainstorming new ideas for Tony’s suit upgrade. He liked some of the protocols he put in Peter’s suit so he wanted to put similar, if not the same, in his. The only thing they couldn't figure out was what and how to put them in. 

Peter sat right next to Tony, their thighs touching as they looked at the hologram in front of them. He pointed out different things he could do to implement the different protocols. It was intimate, and Tony could barely pay attention. Thankfully, Peter wasn't wearing his usual booty shorts, just some old sweats that happened to hug his ass so well. It wasn't as much torture as the shorts had been. The sweat’s covered Peter’s amazing thighs so at least he wouldn't be thinking about those when he was supposed to be thinking about his suit.   
“I don't know, Tony, it looks like this suit won't be able to handle the new stuff. Maybe you could make another one. What would this one be called? Mark 348?” Peter laughed, interrupting his thoughts, which seemed to happen a lot more lately.

“Oh ha ha ha. It's not that high, and I think you're right. This suit is too outdated to take the new tech.” He huffed out a breath and sat back in his desk chair, “I have been wanting to try nano tech sometime, I guess that time is now.” 

“Ooo nano tech, sounds interesting. Am I allowed to help?” Peter mimicked Tony in his own seat. 

“We’ll see.”

Then Tony’s phone rang, he looked at the screen to see who it was. “It's Steve.” He pushed the talk button and put it on speaker. “What’s up, Cap? And just a warning, you're on speaker so behave.”

“We need some back up here, Tony. That group that the kid fought is back and it looks like there's more of them than last time we dealt with them.” In the background he could hear the sounds of metal on concrete, the sound of something electric. 

“We’ll be right there,” Tony said, hanging his phone up. “Time to test out your new suit kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please go check out Tatsuha21!! they are an amazing writer
> 
> and please dont hate me for the cliff hanger


	3. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets into trouble, tony gets angry, the tension breaks
> 
> this is the first smut ive ever written so feed back is greatly appreciated

“Time to test out your new suit, kid.” Peter looked up, a big beautiful smile on his face at what Tony had said. 

“I guess they didn't get the message the first time I fought them.” He laughed, running out of the room to grab his suit from his backpack. 

Tony shook his head as he activated his suit, each piece coming to him and attaching itself to his body. He loved the feeling of the suit on his body, the feeling of power and strength. The connection between the reactor and his suit made it feel like an extension of his own body. And as each piece came together, Tony felt stronger. 

It was the same for Peter now. As soon as he pushed the button on his suit that made it conform to his shape, he felt the power behind it, like he was one with his suit. Sure, he had super strength, could stick to walls with just his fingertips and feet but, with this suit, he felt even more powerful. 

\--------

Minutes later, both of them were down town, Peter catching sight of Cap and the others as he swung from building to building, and landed next to the shield-wielding super soldier. “Whats up Cap, hope you could handle them while we were busy,” he joked as Tony landed near them. 

“Hey kid, yeah, we’ve been able to hold them back for a bit but we can't get close enough to them to even get a hit on them.” As Cap said that, a shot rang out into the air. He jumped, shield raised as he sprang up to cover himself and Peter. “You okay Peter?” He looked down at the younger man. 

“Yeah, Cap I'm good, you can get off me now.” Steve got up and looked around, finding Tony staring at them. 

Tony thanked whatever god was out there that he was still wearing his helmet so neither of them could see the look of jealousy on his face. Peter was clueless to how Tony felt at that moment, seeing him under Steve was too much for the billionaire. “I'll go up and get a scan on where they are, see if we can't make a plan.” He blasted into the air before either of the two could comment on how his voice sounded strained. 

“Tony be careful,” Peter said into the comms. 

“You be careful, kid. Don't worry about me.” 

Peter shook his head and looked at Cap, “What do you want me to do, sir?”

Steve never took his eyes off their surroundings, making sure another bad guy didn’t get a shot on them while they weren’t paying attention, “I need you to swing to that building. They have a base on the fifth floor. Crawl to that window and see if you can count how many there are, and see what kind and how many guns they have. We need to know what we’re up against.” 

“You got it, Captain,” Peter saluted as he shot his webs and swung to the building he had pointed to. 

The wind was harsh on the high building as he crawled down the wall to the fifth floor, easily finding the open window to the base. Activating his mask’s camera, he recorded everything he saw. There were, from what he could tell, at least six people in the room, most stationed at different windows pointing what looked like guns from Star Wars. They didn't look like your everyday guns you could get at a pawn shop in Queens. 

“Spider Man to Captain America,” Peter whispered into the comms, “There’s about six guys in here, and they look like they have space blasters from Star Wars.”

“How many guns, Peter?” Cap replied.

“I counted about twenty but there’s also a bunch of cases that…” Peter couldn't finish the sentence, his comm going quiet as he was pulled into the room by a goon. 

“Hey! Watch it, this is a new suit!” He was thrown onto the floor and surrounded by a group of men. 

“What do we have here? A meddling kid,” one man growled as he got close to Peter’s mask clad face. 

“I'm just passing by really, nice place you got here,” Peter joked to ease the tension, raising his hands in a defensive position. 

“Really, well then you can stay for a while.” The man, who peter guessed was the leader, snapped his fingers and two men grabbed him and started to pull him to his feet.

“I’d hate to do this but you really shouldn't tie me up.”

“Yeah cuz a kid in pajamas can overpower multiple grown men,” the leader jokes, turning his back to Peter. 

“How many times do I have to explain to people that I'm not a kid!” Peter yelled, kicking the two men that were holding him, both flying into the walls. Quickly jumping to the ceiling out of grasp to the men.

“How did you…? Men! Get him subdued!” All the men that were not shooting out the windows got up and ran at Peter. As each man came up, Peter put his strength to the test, punching and throwing the men to fend them off as he tried to get out the window to relative safety.   
He knew he wouldn't be able to fend them off forever, no matter how many elbow-to-face shots he could do. He didn't have endless energy. But he could survive off the adrenaline coursing through his veins. If only he could get to his comms to call for help. 

Meanwhile, Tony and the others were just trying to fend off the lasers. Black Widow and Hawkeye were behind a car, both shooting at the building Peter was in, not knowing the super was in trouble. 

There was no way they could get closer without one of them getting injured, Caps shield was only so big. Where these guys got these weapons was a mystery to all of them. And Tony was just trying to get to a point where he could see the kid, but he couldn't find him. 

When he landed back on the ground next to Cap, he looked around, confusion hidden by his helmet. “Where’s Peter?” 

“I sent him to the base to see how many men were in there. His comm cut out and I haven’t heard anything from him for a couple minutes,” Cap explained, still not looking at anything but the shots being fired at him. 

“You what!?” Tony shouted, stomping towards the Captain in anger. “You sent a beginner right into the line of fire!?” 

“I thought he could handle himself! He is the only one that could get up there without being noticed!” Cap turned and faced the angered billionaire.

“No! He isn't! He's a kid! A rambunctious kid! He can't handle himself against multiple men up close when we can barely get close to them with all of us together!” he argued, deactivating his mask so Steve could see the anger written on his face. 

“I'm sorry, Tony! He was the only choice!” 

A laser blasted between them, blowing both of them off their feet onto their backs. Tony got up first, walking to Cap to stand above him. “You had no right to send him up their Rogers. I'm going up there to get him and if there's even a scratch on him, you're in trouble.” 

“Tony, no! We need you down here. Peter can handle himself trust me,” Nat interjected over the comms, “I know the kid. He can fight his way out of it.”

Fighting was all he could do to get closer to the window to safety. Every guy that came at him, he fought back, eventually getting to the window. His mask was torn. He definitely had a broken rib or two, but he swung out of that window and to the team as soon as he could. Landing next to Tony who was still standing above Cap. 

“Why is everyone angry? We need to get to that building and get these guys!” Peter shouted, walking towards the two men. “Tony, what's going on?”

“Oh, thank fuck. You're okay.” Tony turned and engulfed Peter in his arms.

Peter groaned in pain at the squeeze. In response, Tony pulled him into an alley and held him by the shoulders to look him over. “What happened? Are you hurt?” Tony took Peter’s mask off and held his face in his hands, turning it, looking for scratches and bruises. 

“Tony, I'm fine! I'm fine! We need to go back.” Peter pushed his hands away trying to go back to the fight but Tony wasn't having it. 

“You need to calm down, Peter. You're hurt.”

“I'll heal. We need to go,” he trailed off, swinging back into the fight not looking back at Tony. 

“Son of a bitch.”

Peter landed by Nat, staying a distance away from Tony and his anger. “Karen activate taser webs.” 

“Activating taser webs.” 

This was his only long distance defence, he knew if he swung back up to the building, Tony would be furious. With each shot he saw, he could pinpoint where it was coming from, successfully disarming and capturing the shooter. He had thought at first that it was just the men he had encountered in the building. But the shots were coming from all directions. 

“Hey Cap, the shots! They’re not just coming from the building! I caught a couple men on the street; they’re stationed on the street, Cap!” he yelled into the comms, fear seeping into his voice at his revelation. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” the Cap heaved. “Are you sure?”

“Yes!” he howled as a shot rang in his ear. “They seem to be concentrated on the street across from us. If i can get above them, I can web them up.”

“If you're sure. Take one of Nat’s guns so you have something to defend yourself.”

“No thanks, Cap. I don't believe in guns,” he said as he jumped onto a close by building. 

“Peter, don't do this. You'll get yourself killed,” Tony begged in Peter’s ears. 

“I'll be fine, Mr. Stark. Trust me.” Peter swung towards the group of men across the street, high enough where they wouldn't be able to spot him. 

Crawling down the wall was easier said than done, but in order to see the men he was after and know where he was going, he had to be facing down. The strain in his arms was intense as he put most of his weight on his front. 

“Okay guys, there's four guys left on the street. Be ready to spring towards the building when I web them.” 

“Be careful, Peter,” Tony and Steve begged in unison. 

“I'll try.”

As soon as Peter webbed the first shooter, the others turned their attention to him. His reflexes hit overdrive as he was shot at, webbing the last three, and yelling at the team to go. What he didn't notice was a fifth standing in the alley way. 

Then all he could see were blurry buildings. All he could hear was Tony shouting in the comms, and then it was black. 

\------

When Peter came to, he could tell his mask was off. The room was dimly lit, the usual bad guy room in his opinion. He was on the floor, cold and damp. Tied at the wrist and ankles. He tried to wriggle free but he was so drained that he could barely move. 

That could be a good thing, he thought. If he is still healing that means he hasn't been here for long. If he had been here for a while, his wounds would have already been healed and he could have easily gotten out of the ropes that held him. 

“Fuck.” He was mad - at himself mostly. He should’ve listened to Tony. He was cocky and just wanted to prove himself. Why couldn't he have just listened to Tony?

It was quiet. The only sounds he could hear were his labored breathing and what sounded like water dripping. This was such a cliche. He’d seen too many movies with this same setting. 

Peter was ripped out of his thoughts by footsteps entering the room. “Well, well, well. Looks like the damsel in distress is awake,” the man quipped as he walked into the light. 

“Really? Damsel in distress? That's the best you could do?” he returned, earning him a kick to the ribs. He groaned and folded into himself as pain spread from his chest. 

“Shut up, your friends will probably be here soon to rescue you so you're gonna give us all the information you can. Isn’t that right?” The man grabbed his hair, pulling him up so they were face to face. 

“Wow, another cliche,” Peter laughed through the pain. “I guess that would mean I'm the main character in the movie here?”

The man threw him down again, grabbing a chair from somewhere Peter couldn't see and sat down. “You see, I wanna know something spider boy. You fought my men before, and somehow you got away? How is that?”

Peter rolled to lay on his side to face his captor, “Well, you see, I'm kind of a superhero. Got powers and stuff. It's complicated.”

“But you're a kid, how could a kid fend off my best men in a fight?” 

“I've already told you, I'm not a kid. I'm an adult. Geez.” 

“I don't care what age you are, I lost two of my best men because of you then, and now four more are in prison!” the man yelled, jumping out of the chair and kicking it away, anger radiating off his body. “All because of you.” 

This was the moment Peter knew he was in trouble. He couldn't get out of his binds, his strength was gone, and he was in so much pain he could barely breathe. He wished Tony was here. 

“Aw, is the spider going to cry? Your friends aren't going to find you. I know what I said before but this building has been out of commission for a long time.” The man got on his knees, mouth to Peter’s ear. “They're never going to find you,” he whispered. 

He was about to lose hope. All he could do was hope that Tony would find him. 

Then Peter’s hopes were fulfilled. He didn't know how, but the next thing he knew, there was a loud bang. The walls around him were crumbling as he screamed and curled in on himself to protect what he could. He could taste the dust and dirt in his mouth as it surrounded him. 

The leader grabbed him, pulling him to the undamaged wall, and pointed his gun at Peter’s head. His men came into the room, guns at the ready. When he looked up, there was Tony. Standing with his arm outstretched, blaster ready. 

“Tony!” he exclaimed, so happy to see the man he was quickly falling in love with. He was so ready to admit it, especially after this. He knew he was still in trouble, but seeing the man had brought him so much hope.

“Don't get too excited, kid. I'm mad at you.” Tony lowers his hand. “I'm also mad at this guy, what made you think you could kidnap one of my teammates and get away with it?” he questioned, turning his attention to the man who was holding Peter. 

“Maybe the fact that you shouldn't have known where he was. What? Do you have a tracker on the kid or something?” He tightened his grip on Peter’s throat. 

“Or something.” Tony raised his blaster again, disarming the leader, making him lose his grip on Peter who tumbled to the ground, and distracting him from the other Avengers coming in. Each one disarming and subduing the men who had captured him. 

Tony walked to the man, removing the helmet from his face, and pinned the man to the wall with just his anger. “You don't get to get away with this,” he spat, voice shaking as his fist raises up punching the wall next to the now trembling man’s head. 

“Nat! Grab Peter! Cap, call S.H.I.E.L.D. I'll deal with this one.” Natasha did as she was told, untying and grabbing Peter, and carrying him out of the building. Thankfully, they were on the first floor. It would’ve been hell to carry him out three stories high. 

Peter was barely conscious. The fall to the ground made him hit his head again, and the pain radiating through his body was beyond tolerable. All he could hear were distant screams as someone maneuvered him into what he guessed was a car. 

“Come on, kid, don't black out on me now.” Nat couldn't tell if he was conscious or not as she got into the driver's seat of Tony’s car. “Come on, stay with me, Pete.” 

\------  
Hours later, he was in the room Tony had given him. Most of his wounds had healed, his suit lay on the bed, torn, and blood stained from his wounds. He still had an ache in his chest from the broken ribs which were still healing, but he could move easily. Thank goodness for his enhanced healing. 

Tony still hadn't gotten back, probably still dealing with S.H.I.E.L.D and the paperwork. He wanted to go to Tony, make sure he was okay, even though he was the one who had been kidnapped and beaten. He also didn't want to go to him; he wanted Tony to come to him. And have him yell at him for being stupid, making a big mistake. Maybe it was just his dirty mind giving him ideas, but he'd love it if Tony pinned him to the wall in his anger like he did with the gang leader. The thought made him all hot and bothered. 

He didn't have anything to pass the time. His phone got busted in the fight. He probably shouldn't have brought it with him in the first place. So he just watched the news, the TV in his room. The fight they just went through was already being broadcasted, phone camera footage of them fighting being shown. 

One video in particular was being shown more frequently. It was of himself, being knocked out and dragged away. He cringed as his body fell to the ground, remembering how it felt to fall onto the hard concrete. 

A knock on the door brought him back from the memory, and he shouted permission to the person on the other side to come in. A tired and angry looking Tony walked through the door, looking at the floor. He had changed into his usual clothes, athletic shirt, jeans, but no shoes, which surprised peter. 

Tony didn't walk past the dresser as he shifted his weight to his left leg, putting his hand on his chin as if he was thinking, “Where do I start? What you did was brave, but you put yourself in danger when you shouldn't have.” He looked up, eyes wide with fury. 

“You endangered yourself by listening to Rogers when you should have listened to me. Why do you always get in the middle of everything!? Why can’t you just stay out of danger like a regular person and not get yourself hurt!? I don't understand! Do you get off on making me worried? If so, you're doing a good job!” he yelled. Peter got up from the bed, walking towards Tony. 

“I'm sorry, Tony. I was just trying to listen to…” he tried to explain but Tony quickly cut him off, stepping into Peter’s personal space. 

“No, you don't get to explain. I know exactly what you were doing. You wanted to show off, prove yourself to the team. But you got cocky, bull headed, and look what happened!” They stared at each other; the tension in the room was thick as Peter tried to breathe. 

Then Tony grabbed him, turning them around and pinning him to the wall. “Tony?” He looked from Tony's eyes to his lips, not knowing what was going to happen, when finally, Tony closed the space between them. His tongue forced it's way past Peter’s lips and, quickly, the younger man relaxed, letting Tony take control and do the work as he explored his mouth. Peter’s hands left his sides, lifting to rest on Tony’s neck, fingers combing through the hairs on the nape of his neck. 

He was the one to pull back, breathing heavily as they both tried to catch their breath. Tony pushed forward more, lifting Peter by his thighs and wrapping them around his hips for support. Tony's lips connected with Peter’s neck, trailing kisses down to his collarbone and back up. When he found the younger man's sweet spot, Peter moaned, and Tony could feel all the blood in his body go straight to his dick at the noise, making him groan and push his chest against peters harder. 

“Fuck, you're so beautiful, Peter,” the older groaned, licking a stripe up his neck and then kissing Peter again. Kissing him was like coming home. The scent and taste of him gave Tony a fluttering feeling in his stomach, like butterflies. He was acting like a teenager in love when he was well over twenty years older than the man under him. 

Peter was in overdrive, his enhanced senses made everything Tony was doing more intense and he almost couldn't handle it. He was already desperate and leaking, cock straining in his shorts as he desperately rutted against Tony's hip. 

“Tony... please...” he gasped between kisses. “Fuck, daddy, please.” 

Tony paused, looking up from Peter’s neck to the mans face. Peter didn't mean to let that slip. And seeing the confusion in tonys face filled him with regret. But then, it changed tho lust. 

“Say it again, please.”

“D...Daddy, please,” he begged again, arousal prominent in his voice. 

“Fuck baby, I'll do anything you want.” Tony let Peter down, turning his attention to the man’s shorts. He grabbed the hem and pushed them down. “No underwear?” he laughed, smiling as Peter stepped out of the shorts. 

“I didn't have another clean pair, don't judge me,” Peter defended. Tony laughed, unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down along with his underwear and quickly tossing his shirt off; it landing somewhere in the room to be worried about later. 

Then, he was back on Peter, mouths connected and messy as Tony consumed him so wholly. His hands roamed down to Peter’s cock, rubbing his thumb into the slit. He could feel the precum leaking from just them kissing, and it drove Tony crazy.

Peter was desperate, hips moving on their own accord as Tony teased him. The pressure building slowly as he played with him. Both were sweaty now, breathing harsh and rapid as they tried to get closer to each other even though they were already connected in almost every way, He could even feel the arc reactor pressing against his own chest, the metal cold and sharp. 

“Daddy please, I'll be good. It hurts. Pleeeaaase,” Peter begged, barely audible as he gasped for breath and tears of frustration streamed down his cheeks. 

“Oh, baby boy, look how desperate you are~ Is this all for me~?” Tony teased, looking up at Peter with hooded eyes. 

Peter - too desperate and needy to form a complete thought let alone actually speak - nodded and groaned as Tony's hand kept a slow, agonizing pace, his mouth still sucking and biting bruises onto his neck, just on the edge of painful. Peter’s hands tried to find purchase on anything they could reach, nails digging into the older man’s back and leaving behind bright red lines. They were desperate, too much pent up anger and sexual tension that had built up over time was now spilling over, their movements frantic and needy. 

Tony abruptly stopped and pulled Peter off the wall, before turning him and placing him gently on the bed. He crawled over him and placed his hands either side of the man's head so he wasn't crushing him. They didn't move, just taking each other in for the first time since this started. Peter’s hands gently roamed Tony's chest and stomach, feeling each scar and imperfection under his fingertips. His eyes followed his hands’ movements, memorizing the planes of tanned skin. And Tony marveled at Peter’s face, eating up the curves of his cheeks and the colors that made up the chocolate brown of his eyes.

Peter noticed Tony's distraction, taking his chance to reach down, thumb gracing the head of his sensitive cock as he looked the older man in the eye. He smiled in triumph as Tony's eyes rolled back, head falling forward to rest on Peter’s shoulder. His hips canted as the man under him jerked him off, never exceeding the pace Tony had previously set. Pay back, he had guessed. 

“Pete, please, condoms and lube are in the right bedside table,” he huffed out, breath hot on his lover’s shoulder. Peter released his grip, wiggling his way up the bed to reach into the bedside drawer, and tossed the lube towards Tony. 

“I’m clean, I promise. I just want to feel you,” Peter whined, resting his head on a pillow. 

“Okay, baby boy,” Tony agreed, turning his attention to the long legs in front of him and trailing kisses up his calf and thigh. He ignored where Peter really wanted his lips to be in favor of kissing his stomach. He followed the light trail of hair from above the man’s cock to his navel and dipped his tongue into his belly button.

His teasing continued asPpeter desperately grasped at the bed sheets, barely holding his strength back from ripping the sheets to scraps of fabric under his hands, “Please Da- Daddy, fuck. I need you, I'm so empty,” he begged, voice trashed. 

“Fucking hell. You're gonna be the death of me kid,” he puffed out, grabbing the lube from beside Peter. The cap popped as he opened it, and he poured a generous amount onto his fingers. “Okay, baby, you have to tell me, have you done this before?”

Peter looked up to Tony, shaking his head, knowing he couldn't trust his voice. 

“Just relax, love. Let me do all the work.” Tony moved his fingers to Peter’s entrance, slowly rubbing the rim before pushing a single finger in, and watched his face for any signs of discomfort.

“Fffuuuck,” Peter moaned and pushed his hips down onto Tony’s finger, “More, I can take it, I've done this part before.” 

Tony laughed, and added another finger, slowly spreading and stretching Peter. His fingers were torturous, but skilled, curling and twisting in an attempt to find that sweet spot. And when Tony finally found that spot, it sent shots of fire up Peter’s spine, his eyes rolling back as his back arched off the bed. He couldn't hold back the broken scream in his throat. It made the billionaire gasp at the sound. 

When Tony thought he was ready, he removed his fingers. Grabbing the lube again, he poured another generous amount onto the palm of his hand and finally gave his neglected cock some attention. 

“Please,” Peter sobbed, tears falling down his cheeks. Tony grabbed Peters thighs, bending his legs to his chest. The man adjusted under him, resting his legs on the older’s broad shoulders. 

Both men took a short, nervous breath as Tony lined himself up, before slowly pushing past Peter’s rim. They both gasped at the sensation. Every inch of Tony sent a spark of pain up Peter’s spine, knocking the breath out of his lungs.

Tony took it slow, making sure he wasn't hurting the man under him. 

He stopped as he bottomed out, letting Peter adjust to his length. “You okay Peter? I'm not hurting you, am I?” he questioned, and lifted one of his hands to run a thumb across Peter’s cheek. 

Peter leaned into his hand, and smiled up at Tony. “I'm fine, sir. You can move,” he assured. 

Tony slowly pulled out, waiting until Peter pushed back - fucking himself on his cock - to push back in, hard and fast setting the pace. The tight wet heat of Peter engulfed him, making his cock twitch as he searched for that sweet spot inside him again. He was shaking, the tension building and spreading through his body. 

The sounds coming from Peter were heavenly, making him moan in return. His eyes hooded with lust, neck exposed as his back arched off the bed. Tony needed to taste the sweat on his skin, latching on to his neck to leave his mark on the man. He wanted everyone to know who Peter belonged to. Needed it. 

Peter felt so full, Tony's cock filling him in all the right ways as he fucked him so completely. A hot pressure was building at the base of his spine. The size of the man above him swallowing him whole, he felt safe, loved. And he didn't care what he sounded like, knew his moans and gasps were driving the other crazy. His thrusts getting sloppier and sloppier. 

He didn't know what to do with his hands, one wanted to hold onto Tony for support as they scratched angry red marks into the man's back, the other tearing at the sheets underneath him, turning what looked like expensive linens into scraps of fabric.

He knew he wasn't going to last long at this pace, his dick was red and leaking as it was ignored in their haste. All he could do to warn Tony was a small whisper of his name. 

“Me too, baby. It's okay, you can let go,” Tony breathed against his neck and bit down to really push the man over the edge. 

White blinded his eyes as he fell, the pressure in his stomach released, and streaks of cum painted his and Tony’s chests. His ass clenched down on Tony, forcing the man’s orgasm out of him as they were both struck into silence at the feeling, and then Tony’s arms gave out under him. 

They sat in the afterglow, neither wanting to move. The only noise in the room was that of their deep breathes. Their chests rising and falling against each other. Peter moved his arms to cradle Tony’s head to his chest, hands playing with his sweat matted hair. 

“That, was…” Tony started.

“Great? Fantastic? Fuck.” Peter laughed, an airy, deep sound as Tony looked up at him, chin resting on Peter’s sternum. 

“I told myself it was wrong to fall for you, but I'm never listening to myself again.” He looked fondly at Peter, love filling his eyes. “I love you, Peter Parker.” 

“I love you too, you dumb dork.” Peter shook the bed and Tony with his laughter. 

Tony finally pulled himself out, rolling to lay on his side beside Peter. He hugged the man to his chest, kissing the top of his head as he felt him slowly fall asleep. 

Tony wouldn't have believed it if someone had told him that morning he would be in bed with the man he loved right now, but here he was. Said man, asleep peacefully against him - finally getting some sleep that wasn't forced on him via a head injury. He knew the kid wouldn't stay out of danger just because Tony asked him to, but he’d be damned if he wasn't going to try his best to keep him safe. Even if he had to stay by Peter’s side for the rest of his life. 

He could live with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to Tatsuha21 for editing help please go check them out.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated!  
go check out Tatsuha21


End file.
